First Impressions
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: L introduces Light to the Wammy Boys, and it gets pretty sexual between LxLight after that... its weird
_This fanfic came out of nowhere... its pretty much a comedy, but it does get sexual towards the end. It probably rubbish, I know, but please review anyway... :)_

Pairing: Ligh (sort of)

Setting: Wammy House

 **~First Impressions~**

*Matt and Mello are lying on the sofa playing Mario Kart. Near is stretched out on the floor playing with his toys*

Mello: Fuck, fUcK, FUCK NO MATT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET ME WIN!

Matt: Welll maybe if you didn't give a shit about anything else in life maybe you'd be better at this.

Mello: Seriously though, 5 times in a row now you've beaten me, lay off a bit Matt.

Matt: Okay okay! I'm going out for a fag, why don't you play Near, he's probably shit.

*Mello glares at Matt and watches him proceed outside to light his cigarette*

Mello: So Near?

Near: Yes?

Mello: Want to have a go?

Near: Hmmm, no thanks.

*Mello groans and starts eating chocolate*

Near: On second thought, I will.

Mello: Let's do rainbow road. You know how to play?

Near: Yes. I'm not dumb.

Mello: NEAR!? What the fuck? Have you played this shit before? Why are you so good?!

Near: I guess I must be lucky.

Mello: FUCK. YOU WON.

*Matt walks in*

Matt: Hey Mello, what's all the noise?

Mello: Pfft... nothing... and go take a shower! You reek of smoke Matt.

Matt: Oh wow thanks friend, you're so nice

Near: Matt's right Mello, you're just sore because I beat you.

*Matt and Near start laughing*

Matt: OH MY GOD! THATS PERFECT! MATE YOURE SHIT!

Near: Oh and Matt?

Matt: Yeh?

Near: Mello's right, you stink of smoke.

Matt: You guys are mean.

*Matt leaves*

*An hour passes where the 3 teens do nothing at all whilst sitting together in the same room*

*Doorbell rings*

Matt: Mello, get the door.

Mello: Why me?" You get it, dick.

Matt: Haha love you too Mells.

*Matt ruffles Mello's hair*

Mello: DONT TOUCH MY FUCKING HAIR MATT!

Near: wow, someone's a bit obsessed with their hair.

Mello: shut up.

*Matt opens the door and sees L standing there with a boy who seems intelligent but younger*

Matt: Hey L! Who is this?

Light: Hi. My name's Light. Light Yagami. I'm working with L on the Kira investigation, and he wanted to show me his childhood home.

Matt: Oh.

L: Yes, that's right. Light, this is Matt. He's not actually one of my successors, he's too, hmmm, what are the words... unmotivated and, lazy.

Matt: Yeh you got that right.

*Matt walks out the door past Light and L whilst lighting another cigarette*

Matt: I'm having a smoke

Mello: No Matt! You've already had-

Matt: Too late!

*L and Light just shrug, close the door and walk inside*

L: This is Mello, he's 15 and is one of my successors.

Light: Hi Mello. I'm Light.

*Light tries to shake Mello's hand but is rejected*

Light: I guess not then.

L: He's a bad loser anyway.

*Mello glares at L*

L: This is Near, he's extremely gifted and will probably shake your hand unlike Mello, he's friendlier.

*Light leans down to Near who gives him a suspicious look, but hand shakes him anyway*

Light: I'm light.

Near: I know.

*Matt walks back in*

Mello: Matt, you stink agin, and you just had a fucking shower as well!

Matt: aww Mells I know you love me anyway.

Mello: go die in a hole Matt.

L: well, they're the current Wammy boys. Shall I show you upstairs?

Light: uh, yes please.

*Light and L leave*

Near: He's Kira.

Mello: how do you know?

Near: I just know.

XXXXXX

*Upstairs L and Light are in Near's bedroom*

Light: So L, who's bedroom is this?

L: I think this is Near's.

Light: There's a lot of toys for genius.

L: Yes, I agree, Near is a strange child. But his deductive abilities are very impressive.

*L and Light both sit on Near's bed*

Light: L?

L: Yes?

Light: Can I tell you something?

L: Sure, Light. What is it?

Light: well the thing is L,

*Light leans in and kisses L*

Light: I love you, L

L: Really? I've been feeling like that myself if I'm completely honest.

Light: Are you serious?

L: yes. Ever since you said that we were friends, I've been wanting to be more than friends.

Light: great, now fuck me.

L: hm. Sure thing.

*L and Light both take there clothes of and start making out on the bed*

Light: ahh fuck, L, I never thought you'd be so good at this.

L: I thought you'd say that. You want me to ride you?

Light: yeh, sounds great.

*L and Light start having sex*

*After a few minutes, both collapse onto the bed panting, then continue to make out*

XXXXX

*Meanwhile downstairs, Mello and Matt are arguing*

Mello: I'm telling you Matt, I don't look like a girl.

Matt: I'm sorry Mello, but you've got not muscles and you just look like a chick in genral.

Mello: HEY! That is not true!

Matt: Come on, in the anime, everyone basically thought you were a girl until you spoke!

Near: That is true, and I'm the only one who was voiced by a women.

Mello: Fuck off, Near.

Near: I'm going to my room.

XXXXX

*Light and L are still making out*

*Door opens and Near walks in*

Light: Uh oh.

Near: Are you guys fucking in my bed?

L: Oh, yeh, is this your bed?

Near:... Yes...

L: Oh, sorry bout that.


End file.
